El Internado
by DDMO
Summary: Las hormonas propias de la edad y una bella practicante que en tan solo 3 días enamora a un pelirrojo de ojos azules. AU
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Un día, como cualquier otro, en el prestigioso Internado Hogwarts un tumulto de jóvenes colerizados por las hormonas gritaban en un pasillo de dicho establecimiento.

Hogwarts contaba con una infraestructura realmente asombrosa, fue construido cerca del siglo XIX por cuatro maestros de la Ingeniería, de ahí viene la tradición de formar casas dentro del Internado: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Griffindor.

Como siempre indicó la tradición la casa de Griffindor y Slytherin siempre tuvieron disputas por puntos y por sacar las mejores calificaciones del Internado. He aquí donde volvemos a nuestro principal hecho: la pelea del pasillo número 4 del ala sur.

-No vuelvas a llamarle así, Malfoy –gritaba escandalizado un pelinegro mientras un pelirrojo más alto que él le agarraba los brazos por la espalda susurrándole.

-La pelirroja de novia que tienes se merece eso y mucho más, Potter –respondía el platinado con una sonrisita burlona en los labios.

-Ya te lo advertí, hurón –respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Qué significa esto? –alzó la voz un hombre con el cabello grasoso y una nariz puntiaguda.

-Potter ha estado tratando de pegarme, profesor –se adelantó el platinado mientras fingía dolor en una costilla.

-Señor Potter, nuevamente haciendo problemas. Como va, terminará expulsado de nuestro establecimiento –respondió en el acto el hombre, no dejó que el pelinegro hablara. Los que miraban se dispersaron en un instante, con Severus Snape nadie se metía –Acompáñeme a la Dirección y si es tan amable señor Weasley usted también.

Los dos chicos se miraron cansinamente y siguieron al hombre hasta la oficina del Director.

Al entrar se podía observar una maravillosa oficina decorada con múltiples cuadros de retratos de los antiguos directores del Internado HG. El hombre, de ya avanzada edad, se encontraba sentado de espaldas a los chicos observando un enorme ventanal que daba al lago que danzaba en los alrededores del Internado.

-Severus, ya puedes retirarte –dijo el hombre con voz armoniosa sin voltearse a ellos, como si por arte de magia supiera que ellos estaban allí. El aludido caminó silenciosamente arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta y de un ligero movimiento salió sin hacer ruido.

-Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley –pronunció el anciano mientras se volteaba hacia los chicos. Éstos, vergonzosamente, agacharon la cabeza al sentirse observados por el hombre –Tranquilos… tomen asiento –Al sentarse los dos muchachos se miraron y luego nerviosamente fueron desviando la vista del hombre que les observaba silenciosamente.

-Señor, le juro que yo no comencé la riña –balbuceó rápidamente el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Sólo quiero advertirles que si el profesor Snape los vuelve a sorprender no va a dudar en enviar una carta al consejo de Rectores y eso es grave. Por el momento yo les creo, como siempre –y les guiñó un ojo –Cuéntenme qué fue lo que sucedió-el hombre le acercó una pequeña cesta con unos dulces.

-Malfoy se burló de Ron y luego de Ginny, profesor –dijo suavemente Harry. A su lado Ron asentía con la cabeza mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Ya veo… muchachos, les queda muy poco en este Internado preocúpense de hacer amistades, estudiar y preparar su futuro –cuando Albus terminó de decir eso un leve golpeteo hizo sobresaltar a los chicos –Pase señorita Granger –"ahí estaba nuevamente, éste hombre es raro" pensó Ron.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y dejó entrever una larga cabellera castaña, un cabello lacio y brillante, era una mujer; alta, seguramente por los tacones, de tez clara y unos bellos ojos color miel. Los chicos se voltearon a ver quién era y los dos quedaron boquiabiertos… era realmente bella. Ron recibió un golpe en el pié de Harry, éste se dio cuenta que su amigo la miraba embobado y le propinó el golpe riendo por lo bajo lo más disimuladamente posible.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó el viejo levantándose para tenderle las manos a la muchacha.

-Estupendamente… Albus, lamento haberte interrumpido… si quieres vuelvo en un rato –dijo rápidamente mirando a los chicos.

-Ah no no no –hizo un movimiento con sus manos- Déjenme presentarles a la señorita Hermione Granger, chicos. Ella será su nueva profesora de Literatura y de Artes. Hermione, estos son Harry Potter –dijo señalando al pelinegro, quién se levantó y le tendió la mano –y él es Ronald Weasley –el pelirrojo se quedó de piedra hasta que un susurró de Harry hizo que éste se pusiera de pié y le tendiera la mano

-Hola –susurró el pelirrojo avergonzado. La chica rió encantadoramente, se volteó hacia Albus y le entregó una carpeta color verde que traía en sus brazos.

-Chicos, creo que es hora que se vayan… ya saben, no se vuelvan a meter en problemas –les dijo el hombre de cabellera blanca mientras le indicaba la salida.

-¿La viste Harry? –comentaba excitado el pelirrojo.

-¿A la profesora nueva? –el otro chico asintió rápidamente- Sí, Ron. Sí la vi pero es nuestra profesora, Ron. Olvídate de ella –

-¡No puedo!, es preciosa…. Creo que me enamoré –decía mientras su mirada se perdía por el pasillo en el que iban caminando.

-Oye, macho alfa, te recuerdo que eso si que es un pase directo fuera del Internado y créeme…. Yo no haría enojar a tu madre con algo así.

-No te metas, Potter –dijo molesto el pelirrojo y salió disparado unos metros más adelante.

-¿qué le pasó a mi hermanito? –Una pelirroja se acercó por atrás del pelinegro y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-No lo sé, Ginny. Lo único que espero es que no se meta en problemas –respondió Harry dándole la vuelta y besándola levemente en los labios. – ¿Cómo fue tu día, preciosa?

-Perfecto, pequeño Potter ¿y el tuyo? –sonrió mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

-mmmm, podría haber sido mejor pero… qué se le va a hacer –se encogió de hombros riendo –hoy conocimos a una chica nueva, imparte Artes en nuestro curso –

-¿Sí? Y ¿Cómo se llama? –ambos comenzaron a caminar abrazados por la cintura, en dirección a los jardines.

-No lo recuerdo… creo que Ron sí, después se lo preguntas –Ginny rió por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros –Oye, preciosa…. Mañana tengo libre al segundo bloque, ¿te parece si nos escapamos por ahí? –dijo traviesamente el chico.

-Lo siento, amor. Pero tengo examen a esa hora –hizo un puchero que sonsacó una sonrisa en su novio –pero te prometo que éste fin de semana soy tuya –le sonrió. Harry asintió y la volvió a besar.

Mientras que varios pasillos más adentro el pelirrojo iba maldiciendo por lo bajo…

-Cuando le conviene es mi amigo… debería apoyarme… A penas te vea te voy a…. –

-¡Lo siento! –Exclamó una chica mientras recogía sus libros –Lo siento de verdad, no iba atenta. Disculpame… -el pelirrojo se percató de quién era la persona con la que había chocado.

-No… fui yo el tonto, lo siento –dijo él torpemente mientras se agachaba para ayudarla.

-Ando un poco perdida… -susurró ella y levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta que ya había visto a ese pelirrojo antes –Yo a ti te conozco… -entrecerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria.

-Sí, en el despacho del director. Usted es la nueva profesora –sus orejas empezaron a arder por arte de magia.

-¡Claro!, ya lo recuerdo… -

-Decía que estaba un poco perdida… Si quiere le puedo ayudar a conocer un poco más el Internado… si quiere claro –se rascó torpemente el cabello y se puso de pie ayudándola.

-Gracias… no me vendría mal una ayuda. ¿Por dónde empezamos? –sonrió la castaña.

-¿La biblioteca? –

-Genial –exclamó ella entusiasmada.

-Está a unos pocos pasillos de aquí –comenzaron a caminar- ¿Cómo fue que quiso venir a hacer clases aquí?

-Ronald, creo que en primer lugar deberías llamarme Hermione –rió ella- no soy tan vieja.

-Oh –bajó la cabeza avergonzado –Disculpa… -y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-En realidad, no vengo por mucho. Estoy en mi tercer año de carrera universitaria y el profesor Albus me eligió para hacer una pequeña práctica –concluyó ella mientras miraba asombrada la gran cantidad de cuadros que tenían los pasillos –Me pregunto de dónde habrán sacado tantos –murmuró.

-Mi padre colaboró con algunos de éstos –dijo él mirando lo mismo que ella. La chica se volteó a verlo sorprendida. Luego de un par de minutos de inspeccionarlo soltó de repente:

-Weasley ¿verdad? –el chico asintió- Oh por Dios… tú eres hijo de Arthur Weasley –él rió y volvió a asentir avergonzado –Por algo me sonaba tu apellido.

-Si, la verdad es que no estoy muy familiarizado con lo que hace él… pero, no se me da tan mal.

-Es el mayor expositor de obras en Gran Bretaña y ¿no te familiarizas ni un poquito con eso? –el chico la miró y soltó una carcajada.

-No te espantes, no es para tanto… lo encuentro un poco aburrido pero no me desagrada –rió, ella le imitó.

-Él me hizo clases en mi primer año… -comentó ella –es un gran profesor y un gran hombre –se sinceró.

-Bien… hemos llegado, te presento a la gran y famosa Biblioteca –hizo un movimiento con las manos que hizo reír a Hermione.

-Es hermosa –se adentraron en ella –es realmente hermosa… tantos libros –ella pasó una de sus manos por algunas tapas de los libros que se encontraban más cercanos a ellos. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que tenía unas muy cuidadas manos.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato… si quieres acompañarme… -dijo Hermione.

-Oh… no lo siento, tengo unos deberes que terminar y… -

-Los puedes hacer aquí –dijo ella rápidamente –digo… que podrías hacerlos aquí –desvió la mirada.

-Tienes razón… debería hacerlos aquí –y se acercó a una mesa cercana a ellos y depositó su mochila sobre ésta, sacó su cuaderno de Cálculo y un par de lápices. Ella dejó sus libros a un lado de él y se alejó unos minutos, los cuales Ron aprovechó para enviarle un sms a Harry diciéndole que iba a llegar un poco tarde a la sala común.

-Buscaba este libro hace siglos… -dijo ella volviendo con un ejemplar en sus manos –Oh, lo siento puedes hacer tus deberes, que yo no hablaré nada –rió. Él asintió mientras empezaba a hacer sus deberes… dando gracias a Dios que las matemáticas eran su fuerte y no tuvo que dar vergüenza. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a la chica, que se encontraba extremadamente concentrada leyendo el libro que acababa de sacar, leyó su título… "El Arte, según un matemático" lo recordaría… Por otra parte la castaña no se quedaba atrás, realmente le había atraído aquel pelirrojo de pecas en la cara. Sabía que estaba muy mal fijarse en un alumno pero… ¡es un alumno, Hermione!, su subconsciente la hacía aterrizar. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas en la biblioteca ante la atenta mirada de algunos alumnos…. De verdad que era extraño ver a Ronald Weasley en la biblioteca, el jugador de futbol estrella que jamás en su vida había ojeado siquiera un libro, se encontraba allí… cautivado por la belleza de la persona que no debería enamorarse jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-No vas a creer lo que me pasó –soltó el pelirrojo mientras se sacaba su camiseta –Estuve toda la tarde con Hermione.

-¿Quién es…? ¡¿LA PROFESORA? Ron de cuándo la llamas "Hermione" –preguntó asustado Harry, éste ya estaba tendido en su cama con un par de revistas.

-Ella me pidió que no la tratara de "usted" –rió el pelirrojo- ¿Dónde diablos metí mi pijama? –preguntó algo rabioso –Aquí está.

-Ok, esto es demasiado –murmuró Harry –Ron tienes que cortar toda idea que tengas con esa chica, es nuestra profesora! –dijo escandalizado –No es correcto y …. Es ¡ILEGAL! –

-No es ilegal, tonto. Además no tengo nada con ella… ya me gustaría pero no. Creo que ni siquiera le intereso –respondió dubitativo, luego soltó un suspiro mientras se terminaba de poner el pantalón, terminado esto deshizo su cama para meterse en ella y apagar la luz de la mesita de noche. –Ya duérmete vieja chismosa… y si te atreves a contarle a Ginny te parto la cara, Potter –dicho esto se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido durante el día, especialmente aquella mujer… aquella hermosa mujer. Harry por otra parte entornó los ojos y preocupado apagó su lámpara e imitó a su amigo –Buenas noches –susurró.

Al otro día, Ron fue el primero en despertar, estaba ansioso… su primera clase con Hermione, para coincidencia le tocaba en el primer bloque. "Perfecto, no tendré que esperar" pensaba él entusiasmado.

-Nos vemos abajo –gritó a penas se terminó de vestir. Harry entornó los ojos y se volvió a tapar con las sabanas.

Ya en la sala común, que estaba completamente vacía, Ron corrió en dirección al comedor para desayunar. Estaba todo servido y se sorprendió ya que había gran cantidad de comida. Y tan solo unos pocos alumnos de otros cursos que él no conocía.

-Nota mental: Bajar a desayunar temprano porque hay de todo –dijo en voz alta. Siempre bajaba tarde por lo que comúnmente le tocaba comer un par de tostadas y jugo. En la mesa había zumo de todo tipo de frutas, café, té y algunas hierbas. Tostadas y un montón de aderezos, galletas, entre otras cosas deliciosas. Se sentó en la mesa que siempre compartía con Harry y con su hermana Ginny, un par de minutos más tarde se acercó una chica rubia y se sentó frente a Ron.

-Buenos días, Ronald –no había manera que esa chica le llamara Ron, como toda la gente normal, pensaba él –

-Buenos días, Luna. –respondió él con una sonrisa, hoy no estaba para molestarla, estaba tan contento que hasta la toleró y saludó, puede sonar un poco desagradable pero Ronald Weasley era así, hosco y bruto, como le decía su hermana.

-Se te nota contento… ¿Algo nuevo? –la chica le miraba con una sonrisa mientras tomaba zumo de zanahoria y pera.

-Nada nuevo… lo de siempre, sólo que esta vez quiero entrar a clases cuanto antes –rió él mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores; la chica aún no llegaba al salón.

-¿Qué te toca? –preguntó Luna.

-Historia del Arte –respondió de inmediato él, se volteó y vio la mirada pícara de la chica -¿Qué?

-Te gusta la nueva profesora, Ronald –soltó ella de repente.

-¡¿QUÉ? Que cosas dices Luna, cómo podría gustarme… de hecho no sé de quién me hablas –dijo nervioso.

-Escuché que estuviste toda la tarde en la biblioteca con ella –rió ella –No te preocupes, Ronald. No le diré a nadie –dijo sincera ella.

-Hay que ver…. –murmuró molesto- Uno no puede pasear tranquilo en este Internado sin que todos se enteren –

-Eres el capitán del equipo ¿qué quieres? Todas las chicas están locas por ti, Ronald –volvió a reír ella.

-¿Todas? –Preguntó él- No me interesan todas, sólo quiero a una –dijo él por lo bajo.

-Te daré un consejo… Inténtalo con ella –Luna indicó con la cabeza hacia unas mesas más allá y ahí se encontraba Hermione Granger, tan elegante y hermosa como el día anterior, pensó el pelirrojo. Ésta se dio cuenta que la miraba y le hizo una seña con la mano y el pelirrojo volteó rápidamente a mirar a Luna, estaba enrojecido. –Salúdala, tonto.-El chico se volvió hacía la castaña y le devolvió el saludo, ella sonrió y continuo bebiendo el contenido de su tazón, a su lado estaba el profesor Severus Snape.

-Tú ¿por qué sabías que ella es la nueva profesora? –preguntó Ron.

-No lo sabía… lo supuse –y la rubia se paró y se dirigió a su sala de clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto de tener que hacer éstas pasantías todos los años me tenía de los nervios, no era que no me gustase hacer clases pero preferiría mil veces estar en una exposición que en el salón. Lo bueno era que servían de experiencia para saber tratar con personas, porque yo los veo así, éstos chicos pueden llegar a ser totalmente increíbles. Recuerdo que el año pasado estuve haciendo una pasantía en Durmstrang, donde conocí a alguien muy especial, Viktor Krum: un chico increíble que me hacía sentir especial, ese acento búlgaro me volvía loca. Nunca se lo dije porque tenían costumbres bastantes conservadoras y él nunca me vio como algo más, desde entonces que somos grandes amigos y también desde entonces que no lo he intentado con nadie, me encuentro felizmente soltera. Totalmente dedicada a mi carrera y a mi futuro. Mis padres se encuentran en Francia, trabajando: ambos son dentistas por lo que no los veo muy seguido, pero siempre mantengo contacto vía telefónica con ellos.

Son las siete de la mañana con treintaicinco minutos, por lo que me debo dirigir rápidamente al salón número 5. Ayer conocí a un chico bastante educado… Ronald se llama, un pelirrojo que me pasa de estatura aún siendo yo mayor que él, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules que matarían a cualquier chica… ¿hermosos?. Será mejor que empiece a caminar…

-Hola, ¿usted es la nueva profesora de Artes? –me preguntó una chica un poco más baja que yo, igual de pelirroja que Ronald pero con unas facciones muchos más estilizadas, claro.

-Hola, ¡sí! Y tu eres… -le respondí alegremente.

-Ginny Weasley –dijo ella tendiéndome su mano –Tenía muchas ganas de conocerle, mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted y… lo siento, soy un poco efusiva… es que –la chica se sonrojó bastante- le admiro mucho, admiro mucho su trabajo.

-Arthur Weasley, vaya… parece que en este Internado están todos sus hijos –reí –Ayer conocí a tu hermano Ronald. Para mí es un gusto conocerte Ginny y si quieres podemos quedar para hablar un poco –le dije.

-¡¿De verdad? Estupendo… gracias de verdad –

-Llámame Hermione, no soy tan vieja –volví a repetir- Nos vemos luego, Ginny.

-Nos vemos –se despidió la chica y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía, vaya… me empezaba a caer bien esa chica. No me di ni cuenta cuando ya estaba enfrente de la gran puerta que tenía un pequeño cartel que decía "Salón número 5", Albus mencionó que tendría mi propio salón pero que de momento aún lo estaban acondicionando para poder impartir mis clases, entré y la mayoría de los chicos estaban sentados conversando sin armar ningún alboroto, un par de chicas sentadas en las mesas y un par de grupos formados por chicos y chicas. Todo normal, entonces fue que lo vi, el chico que gentilmente el día anterior me había mostrado la Biblioteca (mi amada Biblioteca). Estaba con su compañero de pelo alborotado como el mío, un par de lentes redondos y una expresión bastante relajada en su rostro. El pelirrojo me miró y me sonrió, le devolví el saludo con la misma expresión, debo estar loca.

-Buenos días –saludé cortésmente en voz más alta de lo normal y los chicos contestaron de la misma manera y fueron acomodándose en sus asientos, por lo menos eran muchos más educados que las chicas del Instituto Bauxbatons, no quiero ni recordarlas.

Cuando estaban todos en sus asientos me dirigí con mis libros a la mesa del profesor y los deposité con cuidado. Me tocaba conocerlos por lo que les pedí que se presentaran uno a uno, para poder recordar, aunque son muchos, sus nombres. Me llamó mucho la atención un chico rubio platinado que se sentaba en el último rincón de la sala… Draco Malfoy creo que se llamaba, parecía enojado todo el tiempo. En cambio noté que el pelirrojo no dejó de mirarme en toda la clase, realmente debo estar loca.

-Bueno… como ya todos se presentaron, es mi turno –les dije- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, estoy estudiando Artes en Oxford, tengo 20 años y hace tres que llevo haciendo estas prácticas, he echo clases en un instituto de señoritas y en dos internados mixtos, por lo que Hogwarts no es nada nuevo para mí. Me encanta la práctica ante lo teórico –se escucharon unos murmullos- pero eso no quita que les tenga que pasar mucha teoría –los murmullos se apagaron- Les adelantaré un poco lo que viene en estos tres meses; primero haremos unas cuantas horas de salón pero las demás las tenemos en terreno –los chicos se entusiasmaron bastante- gracias a la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore hemos podido programar unos cuantos seminarios fuera de la ciudad por lo que tenemos que hacer firmar unos cuantos permisos, pero ya veremos eso un poco más adelante. Ahora quiero que saquen sus cuadernos y empiecen a anotar lo siguiente… -comencé a dictarles las materias que veríamos en estos tres meses, la mayoría me comentaba que eran demasiados, me entretuve y creo que los chicos también, la primera clase les llevé una diapositiva con bastantes cuadros famosos y ellos tenían que decirme cómo se llamaban las obras y quienes fueron sus autores, me impresionó bastante pero Ronald fue el único que acertó a siete de las diez pinturas.

-Hola –me saludó el chico de lentes- Soy Harry Potter, un gusto. –dijo.

-Un gusto igualmente, Harry –

-Hola –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hola, Ronald –le sonreí, no sé porqué pero cada vez que me miraba me daba un leve cosquilleo en la espalda… como si me gustase, creo que debo dormir mejor.

-Nadie, excepto Luna, le dice Ronald, Hermione. Llámale Ron como toda la gente normal de este mundo –rió el chico de ojos verdes, Harry.

-Vale –reí con ellos- creo que estuviste muy bien en esta clase, Ron. Acertaste a casi todas –comenté mientras recogía mis cosas, los chicos me acompañaban hasta la salida.

-Mi padre siempre nos mostraba imágenes de cuadros… memoria nada más –dijo él mientras se tocaba el cabello despreocupadamente.

-Mándale mis saludos si hablas con él. Ahora me tengo que ir –les dije- Nos vemos el miércoles

-Adiós –se despidieron al mismo tiempo.

Hola a todas y todos, aquí les vengo con este nuevo fic. Veo que lo han puesto en sus alertas, anímense a comentar y les dejo mi twitter por si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para los próximos capítulos. daaarsy Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, ésta historia es imaginación pura y algo retorcida.**_

Capítulo 3

-Bien, quiero que alguien me explique qué es la historia del arte –los chicos se miraban entre sí, hasta que una chica de al final levantó la mano –adelante, Pansy.

-Es una disciplina de las ciencias sociales que estudia la evolución del arte a través del tiempo, Hermione –dijo la rubia mirando expectante.

-Perfecto….-respondió Hermione con una sonrisa- Como dice su compañera es una de las disciplinas más importantes y bellas, según yo, que puedan existir… también podemos agregar que los artistas expresan ideas, emociones o alguna visión particular del mundo. La historia del arte se suele restringir a las magníficas artes visuales y/o plásticas, alguien sería tan amable de nombrarme las artes plásticas –

-Son la pintura, escultura y arquitectura esencialmente, Hermione -respondió Ron.

-Excelente, Ron –la chica le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y continuó hablando-Para no hacer esta clase más tediosa, quiero que me entreguen al final de la clase un completo informe acerca de las pinturas, escultura y/o obras arquitectónicas más importantes de la historia, pueden solicitar mi ayuda si así lo desean, pero aceptando las consecuencias que esto conlleva –hubo murmullos hasta que Lavander levantó la mano- dime.

-¿De cuántas personas es el grupo? –

-Es individual, y de éste trabajo depende su nota inicial en la calificación de la próxima semana –varios chicos bufaron por lo bajo expresando su molestia.

Pasaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente y Hermione se había paseado por casi todos los lugares, hubo un par de chicos y chicas que no necesitaron ayuda pero por lo general los demás estaban más que asfixiados con el informe. La castaña se sentó en su lugar y fijó la mirada en el asiento de atrás y Ronald estaba mirándola, éste le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, inconscientemente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Es hora que me entreguen sus trabajos, vayan dejándolo sobre la mesa y se pueden retirar –dijo ella ordenando un par de libros y escribiendo algo en el libro de clases. Los chicos se fueron despidiendo. Y sonó el timbre. Fue recogiendo los trabajos sin darse cuenta que aún quedaba un chico dentro del salón.

-No sé que me está pasando, Hermione –dijo él mientras se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ésta se sorprendió y dirigió su mirada hacia él, entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba pero no podía, no debía responderle nada, aunque el sentimiento fuera mucho más grande que la razón… ella también se había dado cuenta, le gustaba ver que Ron la miraba siempre en las clases y trataba de encontrarse con ella en los pasillos del Internado, le gustaba ese extraño cosquilleo en la espalda cuando le hablaba con esa voz tan varonil y cuando se perdía en esos bellos ojos, como si del océano se tratara.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Ronald –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente- Si te sientes mal ve a la enfermería- concluyó seriamente. El chico asintió y se alejó lentamente sin antes voltearse y darse cuenta que la chica le miraba… él sabía que mentía pero no podía hacer nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué será de mí el próximo año cuando ya no estés? –

-Te vendré a ver seguido, te escribiré y te seguiré amando por siempre, preciosa –me contestó Harry.

-Te amo mucho, Potter-

-Y yo a ti, Weasley –me besó fugazmente y me abrazó.

Hace unos meses que se me había declarado éste pelinegro que me quita el sueño. Desde niña que me gustaba pero yo pensaba que él jamás se fijaría en mí, hasta que ese día llegó y me pidió que fuera su novia ahí mismo… no podía decirle que no si yo estaba colada por él. El primero en enterarse fue mi hermano, cosa que agradeció, así nadie le iba con el cuento luego y me increpaba. La verdad es que de todos los hermanos que tengo él, Ron, es mi favorito. Siempre me protege y me libra de los castigos, o me cubre cuando cometo algún acto ilícito dentro del Internado.

Mis padres también estaban felices de que Harry fuese mi prometido, él con Ron fueron amigos desde siempre y eso les tranquilizaba en casi su 100%. Mis otros hermanos están esparcidos por el mundo, cada uno en algo diferente...

-¡Tortolitos! –gritaba Luna desde la esquina del pasillo, la saludamos alegremente, venía de la mano de Neville (el otro compañero de mi hermano y Harry).

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Harry.

-Esperando al toque del timbre porque ya estoy muerto, llevamos unas semanas de clases y quiero ya salir de vacaciones –respondió Neville con una sonrisa.

-Eres un flojo –le recriminé riendo –Es hora de que nos vayamos Luna –me despedí de Harry y tomé su mano para ponernos a caminar hacia nuestra clase en común, Luna estaba en Ravenclaw.

-Será mejor que nos movamos también nosotros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se alejó, me devastó su mirada, parecía realmente dolido. Quizás esperaba que yo le dijera algo, pero no podía… ¡diablos! Él es mi alumno, es hijo del hombre que me enseñó todo, no me quiero ni imaginar qué sucedería si se enterasen de que estoy saliendo con su hijo menor, que aún ni siquiera termina el instituto. Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es alejarme lo más que pueda de él y de sus indirectas. Lo siento tanto en el alma… pero yo también estoy confundida, será mejor que vaya a mi habitación a leer para despejar mi mente.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando me di cuenta que necesitaba por todos los medios tomar un poco de aire, no bajé ni para la cena por lo que podía darme una vuelta por los comedores y así pedir unos bocados. Me puse un sweater oscuro, hacía bastante frío. Partí escaleras abajo en busca de mi objetivo, pasé por fuera de la biblioteca, también por unas cuantas salas que en mi vida había visto. Me sorprendió ver una silueta en las canchas, me acerqué para ver quién era y para mi sorpresa, era Ronald. Era demasiado tarde para darme la vuelta e irme, él me había visto. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara, él estaba vestido con un short negro y un sweater rojo, tan rojo como su cabello. Al parecer jugaba fútbol…

-¿Qué haces tan tarde despierta? –me preguntó luego de patear el balón en dirección al arco.

-¿Qué haces tú tan tarde? Te recuerdo que no deberías estar afuera tan tarde –

-Oh... bueno practicaba, el señor Filch sabe que suelo practicar de noche –respondió encogiéndose de hombros y corrió a buscar el balón.

-Ya veo –los dos nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio realmente incómodo. Él se fue acercando con el balón en las manos y se paró cerca de mí… temí por un minuto lo que fuera a hacer.

-Lo siento –dijo bajando la cabeza- ya sabes por lo de hoy… sé que me entiendes –levantó la mirada y pude ver extrema sinceridad en sus ojos –en mi último año he salido con varias chicas… ya sabes por el hecho de ser capitán del equipo –me miró esperando respuesta, pero sólo callé-…pero nunca he sentido lo mismo por ninguna de ellas, no sé qué significa, no sé si está bien o está mal. Si esto no es amor, entonces ¿qué es? –

No sé porqué lo hice, pero me acerqué instintivamente a él y le acaricie el cabello como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, él cerró los ojos y yo pude ver que una pequeña lágrima surcaba su rostro. Acerqué mi rostro hacia el de él y lo besé.

¡SE QUE ES MUY PRONTO! Lo siento pero tenía que escribirlo, me ha encantado este capítulo, es casi entero Ron/Hermione espero que les haya gustado.

Tendré en consideración sus sugerencias… esperen el próximo y dejen sus comentarios!

Las quiere….

Darsy


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, ésta historia es imaginación pura y algo retorcida.**_

Capítulo 4

Cuando se acercó no pude hacer otra cosa que cerrar mis ojos, si la miraba un segundo más no me podría contener e iba a deshacer lo poco que había avanzado. Cuando sentí su aliento a menta fresca cerca de mis labios creí estar soñando, pero cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos entendí y reafirmé lo que le había dicho. Nuestras bocas encajaban perfectamente, no era mi primera vez besando pero me sentí como un niño de diez años al que le estaban enseñando cómo hacerlo. Ella cortó el contacto, según yo: siglos después… se fue corriendo por donde había aparecido. Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida. Ella no me había dicho nada pero con sólo ese acto me había encendido una pequeña llama de esperanza en mi corazón.

Me quedé unos veinte minutos más ahí parado como un tonto en medio de la cancha tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Decidí no contarle a nadie, ni a Harry. Ese beso era nuestro pequeño secreto, o al menos así lo creía yo.

Tomé mi balón (que de la impresión hace mucho rato que yacía en el piso) y me dirigí lentamente a mi habitación, para llegar a ella debía pasar por varios pasillos y muchas escaleras… estoy seguro que en menos de dos minutos ya estaba en mi cama, ni siquiera me saqué la ropa y lentamente fui cerrando los ojos hasta quedar completamente dormido. Esa noche soñé con ella.

Habían pasado dos días de aquello y al parecer no pasé desapercibido por Harry, cuando me preguntó por qué había llegado tarde no me creyó. Decidí no seguir con el tema y al parecer él también se olvidó, en cuanto a las clases… eran insostenibles, ella había perdido el brillo que la caracterizaba y ya no me miraba. Los chicos estuvieron haciendo conjeturas acerca de qué podría haberle sucedido, sentí unas enormes ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo que yo era la causa de ello pero obviamente no podía. No sabía qué hacer, si acercarme a ella o dejar pasar unos días, necesitaba un consejo… urgente.

Al terminar la clase ella salió primero que todos nosotros por lo que no pude acercarme a hablar, además era peligroso hacerlo en horario de clases. Por lo que decidí seguirla al finalizar la jornada… para mi mala suerte, tampoco la vi bajar a cenar.

Estuvimos jugando hasta tarde, el fútbol era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y en los cuales las diferencias entre las casas se hacían cada vez menores. Por lo menos nos unía una pasión, el deporte. Perdimos dos a cero ese día, Malfoy se encargó de restregarlo en nuestras caras y se fue a la mierda todas las buenas migas que hicimos. Después del partido nos dirigimos a las duchas y luego a nuestra habitación. Como soy un Weasley no quise dormir sin antes llenar mi estómago y bajé rápidamente a los comedores a buscar algo, mi sorpresa fue que Luna se encontraba sentada en una mesa del gran comedor con una merienda en sus manos. La saludé en voz baja para no alarmar a nadie y me adentré en el comedor, salí un minuto más tarde con un par de frutas en mis manos y me acomodé cerca de ella.

-Hola –me dijo de inmediato. Yo sólo le sonreí mientras deglutía mi manzana.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? –le pregunté al terminar de tragar.

- Lo mismo que tú, soy bastante hambrienta –dijo riendo -¿Cómo te va?

-Bien, supongo –ella asintió y siguió comiendo.

Luna era una chica muy especial, había sabido por mi hermana que su madre falleció cuando ella era una niña, ahora sólo vivía con su padre; él era dueño de una revista que estaba de moda por estos días, no recordaba su nombre ni el de la revista. Ella y Ginny compartían casi todo, el hecho de que Luna estuviese en otra casa no había sido impedimento para que no fuesen amigas. Me alegraba bastante porque, aunque Ginny es para nada tímida, no compartía mucho con las chicas de su nivel; una tropa de cotillas y putas, solía decir ella. Hace unos meses o semanas, no lo recuerdo, Neville nos había contado que se hicieron novios, me alegré bastante ya que mi amigo era la persona más tímida que jamás había conocido, se notaba que estaban realmente contentos y eso me hacía estar tranquilo por él… no era que fuese un chico popular pero Malfoy y su tropa de matones solían hacerlo sufrir constantemente, excepto si estábamos yo o Harry.

-Sabes… noto en tu aura algo extraño –dijo de la nada sacándome de mi ensueño –Estás feliz… contento pero algo asustado –noté cómo me miraba, ya entendía por qué le decían lunática.

-Mira, no quiero que te enfades pero no creo en esas cosas, Luna –

-No me enfado –dijo con una gran sonrisa- pero si necesitas hablar con alguien… mis orejas son lo suficientemente grandes para escuchar, aunque claro uno no escucha con las orejas pero… -me puse a reír.

-Gracias –le dije- Me iré a la cama, estoy muy cansado. Buenas noches, Luna –ella se despidió de la misma manera y nos separamos, yo subía cuidando de no encontrarme con alguna guardia del conserje del colegio que era muy problemático. Llegué sano y salvo a mi habitación, los chicos ya estaban durmiendo por lo que me tiré como un saco de papas en mi colchón. Estuve tratando de dormir pero me fue imposible por lo que miré la hora y rápidamente volví a salir de la habitación, ésta vez con otro fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pansy, ¿qué te parece si salimos a pasear un rato? –

-¿Hablas enserio? –el rubio asintió con cansancio –Vamos –ambos se pusieron de pie y tomados de la mano salieron.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio, cuando Draco Malfoy le pedía salir a pasear era sólo para una cosa… "divertirse". Ella sabía y no tenía ningún problema; Pansy Parkinson había estado toda la vida enamorada de Draco pero él jamás había querido tener una relación con ella, de hecho éste chico solía ser un rompecorazones innato, se le conocía por eso y nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo; ni los chicos ni las chicas… le tenían bastante miedo.

Draco tenía una familia algo reducida, su padre Lucius Malfoy era un hombre importante dentro del campo de los negocios; un hombre reconocido por casi toda Inglaterra… para nada sensato. Su madre Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer elegante, callada y de muy mal genio. Ellos vivían a las afueras de la ciudad en una mansión realmente sorprendente, al parecer el dinero no era ningún problema para la familia… Draco siempre presumía su estatus social ante sus compañeros.

Desde niño jamás sintió el amor de su familia, quizás alguna vez su madre se pudo haber preocupado de él pero al ser un Malfoy, Draco nunca lo reconocería… a él le importaba él, él y nada más que él.

Severus Snape era el padrino de él, además era su protegido; nunca terminaba en la oficina del director o de algún directivo por lo mismo, gracias a eso se sentía con total libertad de hacer el mal dentro del instituto, burlase de sus compañeros, salir con muchas chicas y burlarse de Ron (que era su pasatiempo favorito) ya que éste provenía de una familia bastante humilde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé porqué hice eso, desde el momento en que pensé en bajar a por un poco de comida debí haberme detenido. Ahora qué iban a pensar de mi, él quizás ya le habría contado a sus compañeros y habría presumido acerca del beso que YO le di. Estaba en graves problemas, ahora ya no quedaba más que esperar el despido y la decepción de Albus por haber confiado en mí para el cargo. Estaba perdida; después ningún colegio me contratará… por ser una pervertida.

Traté de evitarlo durante varios días, nunca le dirigí ninguna mirada; no podía soportar que se riera de mí, cuando le cuente a su padre de lo que le hice… no quiero ni pensarlo.

Quedé como una guarra, ni siquiera he intercambiado veinte palabras con él. Sólo el día en que me llevó a la Biblioteca…

Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto sin que nadie me viera, logré llegar al último pasillo y ya estaba por tocar la puerta de ella pero una mano me detuvo en el instante. Por supuesto que era Ron (podía reconocerlo sólo por su aroma), me voltee y estaba ahí; con el pelo todo desordenado, una sudadera, como las que usan los basquetbolistas, y un pantaloncillo que traslucía levemente su ropa interior (no puedo creer que esté pensando en su ropa interior).

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? –chillé zafándome de su agarre, lo empujé para que se alejara de mi.

-Necesitamos hablar –susurró haciéndome un gesto con su mano para que bajara la voz.

-Mira, Ronald, lo siento mucho; no debí haber hecho lo que hice, de verdad discúlpame… ahora vete porque tengo que dormir –hablé lo más rápido que pude y me voltee nuevamente hacia la puerta tratando de encontrar la llave correcta.

-No me iré de aquí sin aclarar las cosas, te he buscado estos días y me has ignorado completamente –dijo molesto, aún sin levantar la voz.

-Ya lo hemos aclarado, vete –volví a repetir nerviosa, pasaron unos segundos hasta que encontré la maldita llave y la metí en su cerrojo, la puerta se abrió y para mi sorpresa después que entré yo, entró él sin ninguna vergüenza –No puedes estar aquí –chillé nuevamente- Ron ya he quebrado muchas reglas por favor vete –Él volvió a negar con su cabeza y se acomodó en mi cama, cansinamente cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aclarar? –

-Necesito saber por qué lo hiciste, Hermione. –Se puso de pie y se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Respiré lo más hondo que pude, estaba nerviosa… No sabía qué responder y él se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo, me tomó por los hombros y me llevó hasta mi cama dónde me sentó. Él se hincó frente a mi mientras me acariciaba las manos… es demasiado tentador…

-Fue un error, Ronald-deshice su agarre- No sé a quién se lo has contado pero necesito unos días y me iré… he cometido un grave error.

-¿Por qué te irás? –su cara era de total desentendimiento –Hermione, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo… No se lo he contado a nadie y tampoco lo haré, jamás pondría en juego tu puesto aquí… me gustas mucho, Hermione.

Ahora sí que estaba completamente confundida, no sabía qué hacer… podía cometer una locura y volver a besarlo aquí mismo o simplemente echarlo. No pude contenerme y me lancé a llorar como una niña. Sentí que me abrazaba, su aroma inundó mi cuerpo y dejé que lo hiciera… no quería presionarlo, sabía que todo esto está mal; jamás sería bien visto algo así, menos por…

-¿Qué edad tienes? –murmuré luego de varios minutos, no recibí respuesta; en lugar de eso sentí cómo el reía bajito. Me separé bruscamente de él aún con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡No te rías! –exigí molesta.

Él se separó un poco más y de su bolsillo sacó su teléfono celular; lo miró unos segundos.

-Ahora diecisiete –me sonrió.

Tomé mi cabeza entre ambas manos y pegué un bufido que hasta el mismísimo Severus habría envidiado.

-Feliz cumpleaños… supongo – perfecto, además era menor de edad.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida –dijo antes de acercarse a mí y besar una de mis manos. Después de esto salió silenciosamente de mi habitación.

Lo que me faltaba, no sabía qué mierda hacer. Éste juego se estaba convirtiendo en una desastrosa tentación.

Fin del capítulo

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, de apoco se va formando la historia. Para adelantarles algo tengo la historia ya estructura para unos 15 capítulos más así que tiene historia para rato. Para las que me preguntaron la edad de Ron; ahora les contesté. Muchísimas gracias por los Review y prometo contestarles en el próximo capítulo ya que no me encuentro en casa.

Nos leemos…

Daarsy


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, ésta historia es imaginación pura y algo retorcida.**_

_Advertencia: éste capítulo contiene escenas sexuales. Si usted quiere leer continúe pero es de su estricta responsabilidad._

Capítulo 5

Esa noche no pude dormir tranquilamente, unas inmensas ojeras me acompañaron durante todo el día. Ginny me miraba de forma extraña hasta que le grité que se metiera en sus asuntos y al parecer se molestó, no me importa en todo caso.

Neville, Dean y Harry estuvieron los quince minutos anteriores a la clase de Artes completamente hablando de cómo poder vencer en el próximo partido a Ravenclaw. Puse mis brazos bajo mi cabeza y me recosté levemente en la mesa mientras esperábamos a Hermione…

Hermione… me gustaba su nombre, cada día me gustaba más y más. Sonreí inconscientemente al pensar qué pasaría si gritase a todo el mundo que ella y yo nos besamos. Se caerían de espaldas, eso es seguro.

Bostecé por quinceava vez y apareció nada más ni nada menos que el imbécil de Malfoy. Harry cambió su semblante en un segundo y Dean se apartó excusándose. Decidí ignorar al recién llegado.

-Vaya Weasley, no tienes suficientes camas como para dormir en tu mugrienta casa –me preguntó con esa voz arrogante y venenosa que tenía. Lo volví a ignorar mientras cerraba mis ojos, parece que le molestó porque me volvió a decir: -Te estoy hablando, comadreja.

-No queremos problemas, Malfoy. Ve a lamerle el culo a Snape, ya que lo haces muy bien –le dijo Harry, no pude contener mi risa y me acomodé en mi asiento nuevamente.

-Habló San Potter… veo que necesitas a un inútil de guardaespaldas, Weasley- sus dos matones se miraron y se pusieron a reír.

- No necesito guardaespaldas, Malfoy. Me imagino que tienes suficiente dinero como para que te compres una vida y dejes en paz las nuestras –le dije. Me hizo un gesto obsceno con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha mientras se dirigía un par de mesas más adelante para continuar con su saludo matutino.

-Es una vil serpiente –murmuró Harry con el ceño fruncido. Yo asentí y Neville por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

A los pocos segundos entró Hermione a la sala, se veía bellísima; tenía puesta una blusa color beige que le hacía juego a unos pantalones ajustados negros. Notó como la miré y se sonrojó al instante, le sonreí y ella sólo se limitó a continuar caminando hasta su asiento. Esa chica me vuelve loco. La miré atentamente y vi como sacaba de su bolso una torre de papeles que los puso con dificultad sobre la mesa.

-Aquí les traigo los trabajos del otro día –todos se callaron al instante, era parte de una note mencionó ella hace unos días por lo que se pusieron nerviosos de inmediato - la máxima nota fue un 10 y sólo una persona lo logró. Las entregaré por orden –odiaba cuando hacían eso… dejaban la peor nota para el final y eso nos tensaba cada vez más, me sorprendí de sobremanera cuando la primera nota fue la mía. No tenía idea cómo lo había logrado, los chicos me miraron con rencor; especialmente Neville que obtuvo la peor nota: un 2.

Luego de unos veinte minutos que estuvo entregando aquello, nos hizo un movimiento para que nos quedáramos en silencio.

-Como les dije hace unas semanas, hablé con Albus y está casi seguro el viaje a una pequeña localidad cerca de aquí… son alrededor de dos horas de viaje por lo que no hubo mayores problemas. Estoy segura que les encantará –

-¿Has ido antes? –preguntó una chica que en mi vida había visto. Le susurré a Harry si era nueva y me miró muy feo, por lo que asumo que siempre ha estado en el curso.

-Sí, hace dos veranos que no voy. Es muy bello y tiene una riqueza cultural envidiable –los chicos se animaron bastante con esa descripción. Realmente deseaba ese viaje, quizás podría tener más tiempo a solas con Hermione.

Esperé a que terminase la clase para poder hablarle, les dije a los chicos que se adelantaran que tenía que preguntarle algo a ella y se fueron dejando la puerta abierta. Me acerqué rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta y la besé en los labios, fue un beso robado. Y parece que no le gustó porque me empujó y su cara ofuscada lo decía todo. Perfecto: había tirado al retrete lo poco que había avanzado.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así, menos en un lugar como éste –fue lo único que dijo… después de eso sólo salió hecha un huracán empujándome en el hombro.

Sé perfectamente que le gusto, pero tiene mucho miedo de aceptarlo y de intentar algo.

Un par de segundos después que Hermione salió del salón apareció Malfoy husmeando por la puerta. Me miró fijamente y luego desapareció por arte de magia (claro que salió caminando pero…) Esa serpiente tendría que tener bien alejada su nariz de mis asuntos, o si no se las iba a ver conmigo. Espero que no haya escuchado ni visto nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace días que presiento que Ron esconde algo, hoy en la mañana sólo le dije un par de cositas pero se molestó mucho y me gritó como nunca. Anda metido en algo extraño y lo voy a descubrir. El otro día traté de sacarle algo a Harry pero él dice que tampoco le ha contado nada, si no le cuenta a su mejor amigo supongo que jamás me contará a mí. Tendré que descubrirlo por mis propios medios.

Tengo la leve impresión de que está enamorado, pero hace varios meses que no sale con ninguna chica. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos para apropiarse de unos más bellos, mi Harry. Me besó y yo correspondí.

Habíamos quedado en escabullirnos la última clase para salir a divertirnos por las salas antiguas, teníamos muy poco tiempo de intimidad por lo que nos las arreglábamos en horarios de clases… total, nadie se percataba. Llegamos a nuestro "nidito de amor", como lo había bautizado hace un par de meses; era una antigua sala ubicada fuera del internado… a unos metros más allá había un árbol gigante que los chicos lo llaman "el sauce boxeador" . Dicho árbol tapaba esa pequeña casucha que hace siglos que nadie entraba, de hecho Harry rompió con una pala el candado antiguo, que estaba más oxidado que Tía Murie, y lo cambiamos por uno nuevo y sólo nosotros teníamos la llave. De vez en cuando lo limpiábamos pero nada del otro mundo… en realidad bromeábamos con "motel: nidito de amor". Ron nunca preguntó qué era eso, claro que omitía la palabra motel o si no mi novio terminaría sin su amiguito y yo en un convento.

Me volvía loca cuando Harry me besaba en el cuello, no podía reprimir los gemidos y él sonreía al primer contacto. Cada uno ya conocía los puntos débiles del otro y gracias a eso nuestra vida sexual se pudo cada vez más interesante. De apoco él fue despojándose de su ropa, mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello. Cuando nuestras bocas se juntaban nos transformábamos y éramos uno solo, una sola alma. Pasaron un par de minutos y él se introducía lentamente dentro de mí. Tratamos de hacer el menor ruido posible, gracias a Dios que aquella casa no tenía ventanas o si no habría curiosos.

Acaricié su trasero y él se rió mientras continuaba besando mi cuello. De apoco fue bajando y su boca se encontró con mis senos, con mucha delicadeza los acarició y yo sentí cómo su boca jugaba con ellos. Mis manos cambiaron de posición, ahora jugaban entretenida con unos vellos de su pelvis, bajé más mis manos; él se tensó y soltó un leve gemido que provocó mi excitación máxima de inmediato. Estuve sólo unos segundos en ese sector ya que él me besó apasionadamente y yo me perdí en el tiempo. No podía negar que el sexo es enormemente placentero pero lo que me mataba era el inmenso amor que Harry me demostraba día a día con sus besos. Nuevamente se introdujo dentro de mí y comenzamos la danza del amor. Todo aquello era increíble, aún recuerdo cuando lo hicimos por primera vez y yo lo disfruté tanto como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Cuando él terminó sentí cómo mi interior se llenaba del bálsamo del amor, los dos caímos exhaustos… él me abrazó y me volvió a besar, nos tapamos con una manta blanca que habíamos traído unos días atrás y jugamos a besarnos toda la tarde.

Estuvimos haciéndonos cariñitos por un tiempo indeterminado y antes de que terminara la última clase estábamos caminando, tomados de la mano, hacia los pasillos para pasar desapercibidos.

Una vez dentro nos encontramos con el profesor Snape que discutía acaloradamente con Hermione, a los dos nos extrañó mucho; cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia Snape dejó de gritarle. Hermione nos vio, dijo algo inaudible y se fue hacia el lado oeste del internado. Cuando estaba fuera de nuestra visión, Snape nos gritó que volviéramos a nuestras salas.

No terminaba de decirlo y nosotros ya estamos de paso hacia ella, al único que no le rebatía nada era a Severus Snape… que buena idea tuvo su madre al ponerle SEVERUS. Llegamos a la sala común (que es donde está nuestra "casa" en Hogwarts) y Ron estaba en un sillón leyendo, nos acercamos hacia él. Apenas llegamos increpó a Harry que porqué no había ido a la última clase. Él le dijo que tuvo diarrea y yo, por supuesto, lo abalé y le dije que no se acercara si él estuviera en el baño. Al parecer nos creyó porque al minuto después continuó leyendo… un momento…

-¿Desde cuándo lees, Ron? –

-Ya te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos, Ginny –dijo sin mirarme. Bufé molesta y me despedí de Harry con un leve beso en los labios, le susurré que había estado increíble y me fui a mi habitación.

Fin del capítulo

Les pido mil disculpas por el retraso!, fueron como nueve días… les cuento: me cambié de casa a otra ciudad por lo que fue un MEGA LATERO Y ENGORROSO temita, ahora les prometo actualizar lo antes posible ya que tengo una semanita entera para el fic, ahora estoy mas inspirada que nunca. Agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios…

Nuevo capítulo, aquí me salí un poco de lo común y les regalé un lemmon de Harry y Ginny. Espero que les haya gustado. Esperen ansiosas el próximo capítulo y yo espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Nos leemos…

Daarsy


End file.
